Do You Trust Me?
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: "Do you trust me?" I heard those words from a boy I barely met, and for some reason beyond comprehension, I did trust him. I trusted him more than my own fiancé- Jafar. Jasmine and Jafar are engaged upon Jasmine's meeting with Aladdin. How will the story change? Is she doomed to be Jafar's wife? Or will Aladdin do everything he can to change that? I do not own rights to Aladdin.
1. Do you trust me?

**Jasmine:**

"Do you trust me?" I heard those words from a boy I barely met, and for some reason beyond comprehension, I did trust him. I trusted him more than my own fiancé- Jafar. I took the boy's hand as I saw my father's guard climbing towards us. I felt my heart pounding furiously in my chest because of the boys beautiful brown eyes. We looked at each other with an intensity I'd never felt before and I said slowly, "Yesss..."  
He pulled me so that we were standing on the ledge, "Then JUMP!" he yelled and we went tumbling down and landed in a massive pile of soot! We just recovered, jumping up again when Razoul grabbed ahold of my savior and threw him to the other guards. I bashed his arm and said determinedly, "Let him go!" Razoul laughed at me and said, "Looky here, men! A street mouse!"

I had had just about enough of this! The boy was wrestling without much success. I was pushed to the floor and said furiously, "UNHAND HIM! By order of the princess!" I pulled my hood off, causing Razoul and the other guards to stare at me blankly. The boy seemed even more shocked than they did. He gaped at me and whispered in a strangled tone, "The Princess?!" The guards forced him to bow to me and hated seeing the way they treated him, especially since I had just nearly kissed him!

Razoul said apologetically, "I would princess, but my orders come from Jafar. I'm afraid you'll have to take it up with him." I folded my arms crossly and retorted, "Believe me I will." He looked at me warily and said, "I think you better come back to the palace with us, princess. Just in case you wonder off…" I huffed a lose piece of hair out of my face and said irritably, "Only if you release…" I realized I didn't know his name. He was walking with his head bowed, as he was supposed to and for some reason I felt awful that he was being treated in this manner. The guard sighed and said apologetically, "Princess…" I scowled and followed them nonetheless.

 **Aladdin:**

I had almost completely accidently kissed the princess! I felt like a complete idiot and I couldn't look at her as we were walked back to the palace. I stared at the ground as two guards each held onto my arms, preventing me from making an escape. I hoped Abu was alright. He was lucky enough not to get caught up in this.

The funny thing was…the princess wanted me released. For what reason I couldn't place my finger on it, but she had seemed genuinely upset for me. I felt my heart racing as we entered through the palace gates and then walked up the big pathway, around the massive fountain and towards the palace itself. She walked with us, quietly, avoiding answering any questions the head guard was throwing her.

When we reached the main entryway, which was everything I could have imagined and more in terms of its luxury (big pillars and intricately tiled floor), a tall, looming figure approached us. He wore a dark red cloak and a massive hat, and he looked positively ancient. I was forced onto my knees now and the head guard said, "Sir, we managed to find Jasmine, and we found her with this street rat."  
The man approached me and stared at me. I couldn't fathom what he was thinking. The guard continued, "She was about to kiss him, sir." I felt my heart sink. This could only be bad news. Why else would this guard- who despised my guts- bring up this little tidbit of information? The princess interjected seriously, "It was going to be nothing more than a thank you kiss, Jafar. He saved my life in the marketplace."  
Jafar walked slowly towards her and I felt my skin crawl. He smiled a false smile…one that told me that he was not impressed with her for some reason or another. He touched her cheek gently with a finger and then ran it down her chin. I felt like I was going to be _sick_! He said coldly, "Really, my dear? Why did you need saving? Why did you break the rules and go to the market in the first place? You wouldn't have been in this scrape."

Jasmine said in a fierce voice, "I'm tired, Jafar of being cooped up! I need to explore." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "That's my little princess, so daring." He sneered at her a little and I wondered for a minute if the other guards felt as awkward as I did watching this.

Then there was an interruption and a man in a white overall came rolling in. He said in a delighted tone, "Jafar, my royal vizier! What is all the drama?" Jafar retreated from Jasmine and chuckled, "Well, my little princess ran off into town without permission. And came back with this street rat." This caused the guard to chuckle and I realized this must be the Sultan! I was still on the floor but I lowered my head so that my temple rested against the stone floor too.  
The Sultan said in exasperation, "Jasmine! You know…" She finished his sentence, "I know, father! But this boy saved my life! I was in the market and this fruitseller all but chopped my arm off… "Um…" I knew she wanted to ask my name, but she wasn't sure if she could, "Aladdin," I supplied for her, my head still on the floor.

There was silence and Jasmine continued, "Aladdin saved my life," she finished indignantly. Jafar sighed and the Sultan replied, "Well then, if this is the case, then the boy simply must join us for dinner!" Jasmine let out a squeal of delight and the Sultan approached me, "Dear boy, please off the floor. I thank you for saving my daughter's life. Will you join us for dinner?" I lifted my head up off the floor, "I'd be delightdc, Sir." I couldn't believe I was being formally invited to dinner by the _Sultan_! The guards did most definitely not look too impressed. I suppose every cloud has a silver lining.

 **Jasmine:**

Aladdin was staying for dinner! I could hardly believe it. What luck! I'm surprised Jafar allowed this…after that little incident regarding us almost kissing. I'd had to lie through my teeth and say it was a thank you kiss. I bet Aladdin was disgusted with me though, now that he knew I was engaged to this cad! I hadn't really had much say in the matter…my father insisted. And we hadn't broken the news to the rest of Agraba yet, so…

I hurried up to my rooms and to take off my brown robes. Aladdin followed me as he looked pretty out of place and awkward, "Thanks for um…defending me," he said somewhat sheepishly. I smiled as we walked down the massive hallway, "It was the least I could do for you. You saved my life, after all. I should be the one thanking you."

This caused Aladdin to smile and he stared around the big tall walls he had dreamed about. He whispered, "This palace is…really something!" I opened my bedroom door and then checked that no guards were around. Technically no men were allowed inside my room. There was no-one. I pulled him in and closed the door behind me, "I know. It's a prison!"

Aladdin stared at my room and his jaw dropped at all the luxury. I pulled off my brown robes and then walked to the cupboard to grab a jersey. It was getting chilly and I found the warmest one I could find. Then I heard him yell and I turned, "What…" when I saw Rajah stalking towards him, hairs on end. He stared at the tiger and gasped, "You have a tiger in your room?!"

I laughed and walked back to him, "Rajah is my best friend." I patted him and he relaxed a little (Rajah not Aladdin). He purred as I stroked him and Aladdin gaped confusedly, "Of all things…I did not expect this!" he said dumbfounded. This caused me to chuckle and I sighed, "Well I guess we better get going to dinner. But there is one more thing that I forgot…"

I trailed off and watch him try and pat Rajah who seemed to accept it. He frowned and asked, "What is that, princess?" I swayed my hips as I walked towards him and then, when I got close enough, kissed him firmly on the lips. He was stunned; there was no doubt about that! I could feel him blinking, and his hands remained at his side, but then slowly, hesitantly, found themselves in my hair.

This was nothing like being kissed by Jafar. This was a heart-pounding, knees-shaking, shiver-making kind of kiss. Jafar's kisses were always demanding and loveless. This is what I had been looking for. I pulled away for a second because I couldn't comprehend the differences. I inhaled sharply and stared into his eyes which were chocolate-brown. I loved his eyes.

Aladdin said nothing for a minute before awkwardly clearing his throat, "So um…Jafar?" I bit my lip and glanced down at the ground, "Yes. Jafar. We're engaged." He looked at me skeptically, and then glanced at the floor, "So why did you kiss me? That wasn't a thank you kiss." I smiled and whispered, "I'm not marrying Jafar because I want to. It's because I have to. Remember what I said about my father forcing me to get married?" Aladdin nodded and sighed, "I just thought since you're not wearing a ring…"

I shook my head and walked over to my massive dresser. "I left my ring here when I left the palace. I didn't think I'd need it again." He raised his eyebrows at me and followed me. I took the ring out of my drawer and showed it to him. He took it and scrutinized it thoroughly, "Wow!" It was a massive, oval shaped thing with two rows of diamonds dotted around the side of it, and the ring itself was gold-plated. It was so heavy I hated wearing it, but I could see that Aladdin was bedazzled by it. He was gaping and I smiled, "You want it?" I could see he wanted to say yes but he refrained, "No, thank you. What a beauty!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "We better get you ready for dinner. You can't go like that, you know." He stared down at his attire and mumbled, "Uh…right. But where will I find clothing?" I pulled him out of my room and we walked to the next room. It was a closet filled of men and women's clothing. Daddy always bought pieces he'd found interesting even if he couldn't wear it himself.  
Aladdin found something decent and changed into it. I waited outside for him and I grinned when he came out, "Much better," I commented without waiting for him to ask. They were plain white in color and had golden trimmings around the edges. I smiled and whispered, "Very handsome…" before he blushed in embarrassment. He held out a hand for me, "Shall we?" I nodded and happily took hold of his hand, "We shall."

 _A/N:Hi All! Just a little idea I came up with because I'd like to see how it played out. What if Jasmine was engaged to Jafar before she met Aladdin? How would everything turn out? Please follow this story to see what happens next!_


	2. Lucky

**Aladdin:**

I escorted the princess to dinner and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I had never been to a fancy dinner before, I barely used a knife and fork! I whispered to the princess as we walked, "Um…my table manners may not be up to scratch." This caused her to grin at me and she laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh! She said kindly, "I will help you, but I'm sure you'll be just fine."

This all felt rather overwhelming. That ring alone…I couldn't help but guess how much that was worth! What with the massive red ruby in the centre and the diamonds surrounding it…it made me shake my head in wonder. Each dimond must cost thousands…let alone the ruby itself! I hated to think how much the clothes I was wearing cost!

We walked into the dining room which held a massive, wooden table, rimmed with golden edges. I shook my head in awe and the Sultan said, "Ah! Aladdin! Please do come and join us." I smiled and Jasmine led me to the head, where he was sitting. She sat opposite me and Jafar entered the room then. He really gave me the creeps that guy!

The room went silent when he walked in and the Sultan asked happily, "Jafar, will you be joining us for dinner?" Jafar shook his head and walked over to Jasmine, "No Sire. I have important business to attend to. But I'm sure you can keep the street rat entertained?" I bit my tongue and watched as he loomed over Jasmine before kissing her on the cheek, "You too, my dear. Don't miss me too much." Jafar had a bird on his shoulder than was eyeing me suspiciously.

Jasmine forced a smile, "Don't worry, Jafar. I can live a moment without you around." This caused the Sultan to chuckle and I smiled easily. The tall man then left the room slowly without another word. The Sultan looked at me, "Please forgive Jafar's insults. He's just very old-fashioned." Jasmine spat, "Old-fashioned is an understatement!" The Sultan sighed and then the first course appeared.

 **Jasmine:**

I watched Aladdin watch me drink the soup using my spoon. Then the servants bought bread and I buttered it with my knife. It was cute how he was copying me blindly. Father asked Aladdin, "So how did you save my daughter's life?" He swallowed and shrugged, "Um…I saw this street vendor raising a knife and getting angry with her. She was just trying to give a little girl and her brother some fruit. Obviously the princess didn't realize you have to pay."

I huffed in frustration, "It's not my fault! I'm not allowed to leave the palace!" The Sultan nodded and replied, "It is the law…" I groaned and said, "Yes but being trapped in one's own home is not life. I didn't even know I had to _pay_." The Sultan nodded slowly and glanced up from his food, "You know you're right, Jasmine." I blinked in surprise and asked cautiously, "Really? I'm right?"

My father nodded and said seriously, "It is a little shocking that you weren't aware that you have to pay for food. And I do know that it's my fault before you try and accuse me. But…maybe Aladdin can show you around the marketplace again. You will have to go dressed in your disguise of course…" I hurried up out of my seat and squeezed my father in a tight embrace, "Father! That's so…so exciting! And I won't have the guards around?"

My father debated this as he ate some soup, "Well…I think just to be safe have some in the streets patrolling, just in case you need them. But I'll tell Razoul not to bother you." I nodded and sighed. Small steps at a time I suppose…this was better than not at all. I grinned at Aladdin hopefully and he smiled back at me. A servant appeared with some wine and offered some to Aladdin, "Sir…" they asked. He shook his head, "No thanks. Not for me." I smiled at his innocence.

Then I realized I didn't even know hold old he was! I drank some soup and asked, "Aladdin…how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Aladdin glanced up and stared at me curiously, "Eighteen…" I could tell he wanted to ask my age but wasn't sure. I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't much older than me. I shrugged and replied, "I'm sixteen." He paused eating and asked curiously, "You're getting married at sixteen?" I groaned and whispered, "Can we not talk about it please? It's something I prefer not to think about." Aladdin cleared his throat and said seriously, "Uh…sure."  
My father interrupted then and I was relieved until he asked, "So Aladdin, dear boy, what do you do for a living?" Aladdin froze and glanced at me, feeling awkward and out of place. I cleared my throat and then he answered, "I uh…I'm a street rat, Sir. I don't have a job." My father's eyes widened in surprise and I could see him analyzing the situation, unsure. I was proud of Aladdin for telling the truth about himself. That must have been hard for him to do.

My father stared at him in contemplation, "Would you like a job here at the palace, Aladdin? I think it's the least I could do for you, considering you saved my daughter's life!" I felt excitement flood through my veins! If he got a job here…I could see him every day! Aladdin stared at the Sultan in shock, "Sir! I'd be honored! Truly!"

Father nodded happily, "It's settled then. You can be a…" He had to think about it because we had all the guards he needed. Then he clicked his fingers, "I know! You can be Jasmine's chaperone!" I tried to contain my excitement but I just couldn't. Aladdin frowned and asked, "Sorry Sir, what would that mean exactly?"

We finished our soup and the waiters bought our main dinner of chicken curry. My father said thoughtfully, "I think Jasmine does need to explore the city, get to know the people. In doing so, I need someone I can trust to guide her." I could hardly believe what I was hearing! It was like Aladdin had just opened up a whole new world in my life!

I beamed gratefully at him and Aladdin looked astounded, "You're going to pay me to take her to town? Sir, I can do that without you paying a fortune." The Sultan shook his head, "No my dear boy. This is your job, understand?" Aladdin seemed at a loss for words, "Thank you, your highness. It means the world to me." He glanced up at me with a massive grin on his face. I couldn't quite believe my luck. Not only had Aladdin saved me, he was now setting me free.

 **Jafar:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! The boy…that street rat was meant to be the diamond in the rough? I looked at Iago in irritation. The bird seemed to find it highly amusing. I shook my head, "No. It must have been referring to the princess! She is a gem to be sure…" The hour glass had depicted the boy sitting across from the princess now. They were dining in the room upstairs. It must have been referring to the princess.

I chuckled and shrugged, "The princess will be easy enough to convince to do my dirty work. I'll just use my sector. It'll do the job for me." Iago sighed in frustration, "That little street rat is really worming his way into the kingdom isn't he? Maybe he'll have to go before he tries to win over the Sultan and the princess!" I nodded sourly, "Yes…he really does leave a bad taste in my mouth. Something will have to be done. But first I need the princess to trust me. I can tell she doesn't." Iago laughed as we ascended the staircase, "Maybe she's got more brains than she seems." I cackled at the comment. I grinned, "We'll just have to change that, won't we?"

 **Aladdin:**

I had just been offered a job by the Sultan with a price tag that meant I could buy myself a new house in about a month! It was too good to be true. My only worry was Jasmine. The way she had kissed me made my heart flutter every time I thought about it. And she was already engaged. I just wanted to tell Abu all about it. It would have to wait until after dinner.

We discussed everything the Sultan wanted me to teach Jasmine about the market place. How to trade, how to associate with commoners. All of the nitty gritty details. Jasmine was going to start by going out in her old robes, and then slowly she would make it know that she was the princess, so that she could earn the trust of the people.

I felt like there was a huge responsibility on my shoulders now, but she didn't seem to care. She kept batting her eyelashes at me all through dinner. I made up my mind I would talk to her and let her know that she couldn't kiss me again and that we had to be on professional terms. I didn't want to lose my job for any misdeed.

When dinner was over, I bowed and thanked the Sultan profusely. He made me stand up and shook his head, "Dear boy, you have my trust. No need to continue with the bowing, alright? I just want you to look after my daughter at all costs and make sure she stays safe." I nodded and whispered, "I will do, sire." The Sultan beamed, "Good! Now why don't you two take a walk? It's such lovely weather after all!" I nodded eagerly, "Thank you….Sir. Have a good evening." He smiled at me and Jasmine linked her arm in mine before we exited the palace gates.

 _A/N: Hey! Thanks to NigthShade08 and 15 Peaches Say Hi for believing in this story! You guys are amazing. You inspired me to continue another chapter. I was debating not but since your enthusiasm is infectious…here's another chapter! Also please check out my story_ _ **Symbol of the Gods**_ _if you love Hercules as much as Aladdin and let me know what you think! Peace out._


	3. Feelings

We walked around the palace garden and I said in amazement, "You don't realize how much this means to me, do you? To have some form of freedom!" She sighed in happiness as she walked Aladdin towards the massive fountain in the middle of the garden. They sat down on the edge and she simply beamed at him. He looked shell-shocked and she wouldn't lie and say it wasn't a cute look on him.

We sat on the edge of the fountain and Aladdin replied, "I can imagine. A lot is going to change." I stared into his big brown eyes and felt my stomach doing flip flops. Aladdin commented, "You know we have to be professional though." I frowned and placed my hand on his knee, "What do you mean?" I had never felt so instantly attracted to someone before. It was so new to me.  
Aladdin swallowed and stared at my hand, before removing it, "I mean we need to have space between us. I don't want to lose your father's trust." He looked at me meaningfully and I sighed, "But…" He shook his head gently, "No. You're engaged. I think kissing once was dangerous as it was." I bit my lip and felt upset, "But, didn't it mean something to you?" I needed to know. He had kissed me back after all.

He lifted his hand and placed it gently against my cheek. I sighed and leant into it, "Of course it meant something to me," he whispered. As quickly as his hand had been there, it disappeared. He kept eye contact as he replied firmly, "But it can't happen again. Jafar doesn't seem like someone I want as my enemy." I bit my lip and then I nodded in understanding, "Alright then. So we're friends?" He chuckled and replied, "Friends might be pushing it. I barely know you." I huffed in frustration, "Fine! What are we?" Aladdin grinned and asked, "How about acquaintances?" I thought about it and then sighed, "Fine. Acquaintances. Sorry I've never had a real friend so I mean I suppose this will be a nice change. I got a bit carried away there." Aladdin seemed to sigh in relief and the Rajah appeared out of nowhere.

Rajah gently butted my legs with his head for attention and I giggled, "Hey Rajah. Meet Aladdin! He's going to be my first human friend." Rajah eyed Aladdin skeptically. He wasn't used to strangers and didn't always take a fancy to him immediately. Aladdin chuckled, "I think I will have to win his trust first." This made me smile and we turned to walk back inside.

XXX

The following day, Jafar told me he was going away on business. I frowned in surprise, "Oh! You don't usually go away." He shrugged and replied, "I know. I need negotiate with nearby states. I trust your father will look after you well." I nodded and felt thrilled at the prospect of him being away from the palace! A chance to have a little freedom would be nice.

We were eating dinner, alone. My father was signing some papers of a contract which were due and I knew Aladdin was taking his dinner in the kitchen. I nodded, "Oh, father will be pleased! He will be grateful to spend some time with me after his paper work is complete." Jafar nodded and smiled casually, "Good my princess. I must be off to pack. And if I hear of any funny business from the guards, the boy shall suffer, I promise you."  
I swallowed and glanced up at him. Only now I realized I had been smiling a little too much. I nodded slowly, "I understand, Jafar. You don't need to worry." He nodded briskly again and then picked up his snake staff. He walked over to me, and he placed it in front of me. I frowned, "What…" but as I stared into the staff's eyes, I felt dizzy and couldn't really comprehend anything. I felt rather tired too. It's eyes were… _red_!  
Jafar said in a soft tone, "Now princess, listen closely. You _will_ kiss Aladdin and you will get caught by the guards. The reason being is…I want his head on a platter." I felt my head swirling and although the idea struck me as the worst thing in the world, I knew I had to obey. Jafar carried on, "You will be the one who helps me do that, Jasmine. Understand?" I nodded numbly, unable to control myself. Why was I agreeing to this?!

Jafar smirked and then he leant down and kissed my cheek before replying, "Good princess. Good." I shook out of my reverie and then stared at him unseeingly. I felt more repulsed than ever before! I was married this crazy man, who wanted my help in destroying Aladdin. He smirked at me one last time before he left the dining room, and I was left to eat alone.

XXX

I walked outside almost involuntarily after dinner. I knew I had to find Aladdin. I knew I shouldn't but I also couldn't help it. I wanted to and didn't want to at the same time. It was so confusing! I found him walking around our spacious garden beyond the fountain and I shouted, "Aladdin!" He glanced up from his thoughts and smiled, "Hello princess. Are you ready to go out into the town?"  
I shook my head and sighed, "No Aladdin! There's something I need to tell you." I blinked in a scared many and Aladdin frowned, "What's going on?" I sighed and said fruitlessly, "You see…Jafar…he's controlling me. I don't know how. But he wants me to kiss you so that…" I bit down on my tongue. It was painful and my body wasn't letting me continue with what I so badly wanted to tell him. Aladdin frowned, "He wants you to kiss me so that…" Then it dawned on him and I could he it clicked, "So that I get in trouble and wind up in jail?" I wanted to nod, to respond, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me.

I just stared at him, wide eyed and afraid. He sighed and shook his head dismally. I moved my hands involuntarily so that they snaked around his neck.

Aladdin stared at me skeptically. I whispered in confusion, "I'm sorry, I can't help it." He nodded in understanding, "Well then there's only one thing we can do I suppose…" I frowned at him and leaned in closer, "Which is…?" I asked somewhat seductively. He smirked a little and whispered, "Do what you're being forced to do…"  
I swallowed hard and with great will power somehow managed to yank my arms away from his neck. I bit my lip and whispered, "Not here where everyone can see us. Behind the tree." I lead him to a massive willow tree that sat in the corner of the garden where it was dark and secluded. Nobody could see us there.  
Aladdin followed me and once there, I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed him insistently. I heard him moan and it made me shiver in pleasure. I sighed and felt safe with him. It was crazy how someone I'd known for only a short amount of time, but I did. And I felt things for him I'd never felt for my fiancé. And I knew it should feel incredibly wrong as he traced his hands up and down the skin of my ribs, but it also felt so incredibly right…

I sighed and whispered, "I don't want to get caught…" I bit my tongue again. It seemed every time I said something I wasn't supposed to, I had to prevent myself from saying what I wasn't meant to, even by physical means. Aladdin seemed dazed as he stared at me through hooded eyes, "I know…" he whispered and then suddenly said, "It's not like we have a choice though, is it?"  
I felt like crying. I was usually pretty strong emotionally, and now they all came flooding to me. I was confused and conflicted. My body was trying to tell me to do one thing, while my mind was saying another. It was like Adam and the snake. I felt a tear slip from my eye and Aladdin whispered, "Hey, no need for tears. I'll be fine." He forced a smile but I shook my head, "That's not the truth though, is it?"  
His brown eyes tightened infinitesimally and then the tears flowed freely because of the hurt and pain I was feeling. A few hours ago, everything had been going great. I'd found an escape to all of my problems, in him. And now because of that, he was going to get hurt. I buried my face in his chest and Aladdin soothingly rubbed my back whispering, "It's ok, princess, it's ok…"  
I groaned and shook my head and then I heard Jafar calling me, "JASMINE!" he must be around, looking for me. I thought he was packing! I shouted, "I'm coming!" but my body wanted me to stay put. I struggled to leave then I felt some force that was beyond my control throw me at Aladdin. I was kissing him again and he wasn't even trying not to.

Jafar's voice sounded again, "PRINCESS! I'm getting impatient. You know I'm not a patient man…" I felt my heart pounding relentlessly and Aladdin turned so that my back was against the tree. He whispered in my ear, "Put your legs around me." I was so far gone by now that I just did as I was told. Aladdin whispered in my ear, "At least he will see something he won't forget." I smiled a little and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Jafar appeared then and found us kissing furiously. I knew he was there; it was like I could sense his presence. But the idea of being found like this, in such a precarious position with Aladdin somewhat thrilled me. I never broke the rules- at least until a few nights ago- and the idea of being so rebellious just made me feel so much excitement.

I heard his silky sweet voice say abruptly, "Princess…" He smiled at me like a snake who had hidden agenda. I ignored him though and continued to kiss Aladdin. If he was going to make me do this, he was going to get a performance. At least I was demonstrating that _this_ is what I truly wanted. At least I was being honest. Jafar chuckled darkly and shook his head. Aladdin pulled away then and I glared at my fiancé, "Jafar," I said blankly. He shrugged and said smoothly, "Princess. I expected better of you than this. I'm not even gone yet and you are having an affair behind my back, with a street rat."  
Aladdin confronted him sternly, "Only because you somehow forced her to!" I cringed. He had guts to stand up to Jafar, that's for sure. I held on to him to prevent him from doing something stupid. I stared at that snake staff and hated it. I hated it for controlling me. I hated Jafar for controlling me in this way. Jafar grinned and said, "Aladdin. Follow me. RAZOUL!" he shouted. Razoul appeared from behind the tree and said smugly, "I'm going to decide on the street rats' punishment. You take my princess and lock her in room please. Only let her out when you hear word from me."

I gasped in shock! This couldn't be happening! Razoul roughly grabbed my arm and handcuffed my hands behind my back with his large hands. I yelled as I walked away, "ALADDIN!" but Razoul the placed one hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking. I sighed and relented as I was dragged away from the boy I might never see again.


End file.
